Snow Fluff
by Assassina.Luka
Summary: Mukuro  Yomi What happens when two stressed out demon lords go for a walk in the snow? Fluff, of course!


**Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho a lot would of happened by now.  
This is my first fanfic, please don't eat me.-cute begging look- I look forward to reviews. Please? I'll love you forever. I really hope you enjoy this fic. It took my friend Sou-chan 3 days to convince me to post this. Please don't flame because of the pairing. Just give it a chance. Critique is welcomed, but flame me and Sou-chan says she will throw fire at you. Enjoy.   
**

Boring. Just boring. Saeko was torturing Shura, Shura was fighting back, and the love of his life hated him. Normal day. Normal Routine. The demon lord sighed and put the last two ear plugs in his middle set of ears.

Yes, Yomi was fed up with it. How these two stayed so loud was a mystery to him.

"Urusai! Both of you!" Yomi exploded, sending his two children out of the room like lightning. He sighed and pulled the ear plugs from all six of his ears.

His head was pounding and Youko, he recalled, hid the advil, thanks to Saeko.This primarily sucked. With another sigh, he removed himself from his huge green chair and headed to the front of the castle.

He needed some air. With a quick explanation to a guard, he grabbed his scarf, his brown overcoat, and stormed out the door. This was truly bothering him.

Crunching through the fresh snow, Yomi slowed his pace a bit and looked up towards the sky, finally stopping in his tracks. He was hopeless and he knew it.

Mukuro would never like him, she had even admitted to his face that she hated him. That crushed him. Mukuro was the only person he had ever loved and she hated him.

Oh what he would do to convince her he was not one-hundred percent cold, selfish, and ecotistical. He was just like that around Raizen, since he was competition for Mukuro.

"Y-Yomi-sama?" Weak, shaky, surprised, and feminine was the voice. Mukuro. Yomi turned and lowered his head into the night, feeling the strong aura of the feminine ruler.

"H-Hey Mukuro-san.." he muttered, feeling his face heat up a bit. Yes, big, tough Yomi was blushing.

"What brings you out here." Mukuro asked, pullingthe light lavender overcoat closer to her body. "Damn weather. It always has to be cold!" Mukuro thought to herself.

"N-Nothing really. Just needed some air and a little time away from baka one and baka two." Yomi laughed slightly, a smile gracing his pencil thin lips. His blush deepened as he heard the soft, sweet, laugh that is Mukuro's.

"I hear you! Rin-chan and Hiei-kun are on a sugar high and I couldn't take it anymore!" Mukuro laughed again, still not really aware of Yomi's ever deepening blush. Clueless!

"Care to join to me on my walk?" Yomi mentally slapped himself. His eyes shut tighter as he prepared himself for the inevetable, 'Hell No! Get away from me you egotistical bastard!.

"I-I'd love to."

Yomi's heart skipped a beat. 'Did she just say I'd love to?'. He smiled and pocketed his hands, walking up beside Mukuro and staying next to her as they continued together down the rarely used pathway.

'This was way too good to be true!'

After a while the two stopped walking, and stood underneath a large, bare oak tree. The walk was a nice one, really. Laughing,talking, reminicing.

It was truly a walk to remember. Mukuro really had softened up a bit since her and Rin decided to end the war and start acting as a mother and daughter should.

Yomi guessed thats why he had fallen for her. No, not the small kind of fall, the jump off the tallest building on Earth kind of fall. Yeah.

"Hey Yomi.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for yelling 'I hate you' at you. I was mad and my daughter was hurt rather badly and stress didn't help at all" She sighed. "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I-I really like you Yomi-sama. I just don't like how you act aound Raizen. Please, Just act sweet, and you will be a better ruler than you could ever imagine. I also hate it when I yell at you. I know I don't mean it, but knowing that I may of hurt you hurts me. I understand if you think I'm a weirdo for just blurting it out, but I think I love you. Please, just let me know how you fee-"

Mukuro was cut off by a pair of smooth, warm lips crushing against hers. A dark red blush rushed up to her cheeks and deepened as she instictively closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of Yomi's neck, deepening the kiss.

Yomi smiled into the kiss and pulled his hands down from Mukuro's shoulders and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer. This was a dream come true.

The two broke for air and smiled at eachother before once again and pressing their foreheads together, Mukuro's eyes still closed. Opening her eyes, she found that white flakes had begun to fall as the air chilled a bit more.

The two looked up at the light grey sky, still smiling and as happy as ever.

"What a beautiful scenario..." Mukuro sighed as she laid her head on Yomi's chest, closing her eyes once again.

Yomi smiled gently and kissed the top of Mukuro's head. "But not near as beautiful as the women in my arms."

**This took way too damn long to write. I hope you enjoyed the adorable pure fluff of this kawaii fic. I regret nothing!**

**-Written and created by Rit-chan/ Copied onto fanfiction by Sou-chan. (Sou-chan; Call this short and you die)-**


End file.
